pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1907 in literature
The year 1907 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * June 26 - Mark Twain receives an honorary doctorate of laws degree from Oxford University. *James Joyce meets Ettore Schmitz for the first time. *Elizabeth Bowen moves with her mother from Ireland to England. * Deluxe edition of Margarete Böhme's Tagebuch einer Verlorenen published, marking 100,000 copies in print. New books *L. Frank Baum - Father Goose's Year Book ** - Ozma of Oz ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces Abroad (as "Edith Van Dyne") ** - Policeman Bluejay (as "Laura Bancroft") *Arnold Bennett -''The City of Pleasure'' *André Billy - Benoni *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - Dead Love Has Chains *Joseph Conrad - The Secret Agent *Charles Derennes - Le Peuple du Pôle *Jeffery Farnol - My Lady Caprice *E. M. Forster - The Longest Journey *Elinor Glyn - Three Weeks *William Dean Howells - Through the Eye of the Needle *Liu E - Lao Ts'an yu-chi (The Travels of Lao Ts'an) *Arthur Machen - The Hill of Dreams *Octave Mirbeau - La 628-E8 *Baroness Orczy - Beau Brocade **''The Tangled Skein *Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Tom Kitten *Upton Sinclair - The Overman *Edith Wharton - Madame de Treymes *Owen Wister - The Seven Ages of Washington *P. G. Wodehouse - Not George Washington *Harold Bell Wright - The Shepherd of the Hills New drama *Georges Feydeau - A Flea in Her Ear *John Millington Synge - The Playboy of the Western World Poetry *James Elroy Flecker - The Bridge of Fire *Robert W. Service - Songs of a Sourdough Non-fiction *John Millington Synge - The Aran Islands *George Witton - Scapegoats of the Empire Births * February 1 - Günter Eich, German lyricist (d. 1972) * February 3 (probable) - James A. Michener, American novelist (d. 1997) * February 21 - W. H. Auden, English poet (d. 1973) * March 13 - Mircea Eliade, Romanian writer (d. 1986) * May 12 - Leslie Charteris, The Saint author (d. 1993) * May 13 - Daphne du Maurier, Cornish writer (d. 1989) * May 27 - Rachel Carson, American author of Silent Spring (d. 1964) * June 14 - René Char, French poet (d. 1988) * July 7 - Robert A. Heinlein, American author (d. 1988) * August 12 - Miguel Torga, Portuguese author (d. 1995) * August 17 - Roger Peyrefitte, French author (d. 2000) * August 28 - Rupert Hart-Davis, British editor and publisher (d. 1999) * September 23 - Pauline Réage, French erotic novelist (d. 1998) * October 15 - Varian Fry, American journalist (d. 1967) * November 14 - Astrid Lindgren, Swedish author of children's books (d. 2002) * November 27 - L. Sprague de Camp, American science fiction and fantasy author (d. 2000) * November 28 - Alberto Moravia, Italian novelist (d. 1990) * November 28 - Mary Oppen, American poet, activist, photographer (d. 1990) * December 10 - Rumer Godden, English novelist (d. 1998) * December 18 - Christopher Fry, English dramatist (d. 2005) Deaths * January 20 - Agnes Mary Clerke, English author on astronomy (b. 1842) * March 9 - Frederic George Stephens, critic and member of the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood (b. 1828) * March 19 - Thomas Bailey Aldrich, poet and novelist (b. 1836) * April 23 - André Theuriet, French poet and novelist (b. 1833 * May 12 - Joris-Karl Huysmans, French author (b. 1848) * July 17 - Hector Malot, French author (b. 1830) * July 19 - William Gunion Rutherford, Scottish classical commentator (b. 1853) * September 6 - Sully Prudhomme, French poet and essayist; 1st Nobel Prize winner (b. 1839) * September 7 - Bogdan Petriceicu Hasdeu, Romanian philologist (b. 1836) * October 6 - David Masson, Scottish critic and biographer (b. 1822) * November 1 - Alfred Jarry, French dramatist (b. 1873) * November 28 - Stanisław Wyspiański, Polish dramatist, poet and painter (b. 1869) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Rudyard Kipling * Category:Years in literature fr:1907 en littérature pl:1907 w literaturze pt:1907 na literatura ru:1907 год в литературе sq:1907 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 1907 uk:1907 у літературі Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature